endless_oceanfandomcom-20200214-history
Caste system
The Architects adhered to a form of merit-based caste system in which roles were not caste in stone by birth or blood, but instead assigned based on the individual's aptitude and preference. Those who were good at and enjoyed teaching would teach, those who showed exceptional martial skill fought, and so on. Should one lose interest in their current profession, they could switch to another following a request being accepted by the leaders of the community. They passed on this system to the natives of Atanui; some Xian and Krek societies follow the system, though as with many of the Architects' traditions it was most upheld by the Mora. ---- Red caste The red caste is comprised of hunters, warriors, and tacticians and attracts those with exceptional bravery, strength, and agility. It's members range from personal guards, town militia, civil enforcers, or professional soldiers, as well as encompassing woodsmen and those who hunt for food. While a relatively simple caste as far as duties go, it is quite important in the dangerous and often uncertain world of the Endless Ocean. White caste The white caste is made up of those who seek to understand more of the world around them, and often draws in researchers, inventors, explorers, and mages. Members of the white caste seek to make new discoveries and improve upon older knowledge, and as such can serve as engineers and designers for the other castes. Relatively rare among the inhabitants of the Atanui, it was however one of the largest castes among the Architects. Blue caste Members of the blue caste serve a dual role as teachers and assistants. Those interested in studying but without the thirst for new discoveries that drives the white caste may become members of the blue caste, as do those who enjoy assisting others with their jobs without becoming a professional. While sometimes derided as a "useless" caste, it is often acknowledged as one of the more important ones. Blue caste members often teach others in the introductory knowledge required for jobs in other castes, serve as extra hands when there are not enough dedicated workers for a job, and tend to the vast stores of information collected by the white caste. Green caste The green caste attracts artists of all kinds. Painters, performers, even carvers and the occasional mask-maker. A relatively small caste, it is nonetheless highly appreciated by others for creating great works of art. There is some degree of overlap between the green and the yellow castes, but as a general rule the green caste produces intangible or less durable works than that of the yellow caste. Otherwise, it comes down to the individual's personality in many cases. Yellow caste Labourers and crafters, the yellow caste preforms most of the physical labour in society. While it covers jobs such as quarry-workers, farmers, or woodchoppers, it also encompasses detailed work such as carpentry, stone-carving, and mask-making. There is often some overlap between the yellow and green castes, though it is generally accepted that those in the yellow caste produce purely physical works that last longer than those of the green caste. Otherwise, it comes down to the individual's personality in many cases. Black caste The rarest of the castes, the black caste is an oddity in that very, very few choose it. Rather, it is assigned to individuals who have proven that they cannot fit into society, such as murderers. Depending on the settlement, those of the black caste may be exiled, imprisoned, put to work as brute labour, or other such punishments. While they are often given some article of clothing dyed with their caste's colour, black caste members are also commonly tattooed with thick bands around their neck, ensuring that their crime can never be concealed.